


Tied Up

by Kattlarv



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anger, Angst and Porn, Animal Traits, Bad Ending, Begging, Biting, Blood, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Fear, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Orgasm, Heartbreak, Hurt, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Interspecies Sex, Mental Health Issues, Minor Injuries, Mocking, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Painplay, Power Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reluctant Sadist, Restraints, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Scratching, Self-Harm, Swearing, Threats, unhinged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: After finally having captured her former best friend, and... something more. Catra decides to give Adora a piece of her mind, along with a lot extra.Adora is less than pleased by what Catra has in store for the both of them.The trip to the Crimson Waste didn't go quite as planned for either party.(Incudes nsfw art)





	Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> (Tried some new stuff I'm not quite proficient in, so let me know how that went.)

Adora tugged at her shackles, her arms barely having any strength left after being restrained for so long in a way that restricted her circulation. She hung her head and grit her teeth. “Hey Adora~” Catra’s unmistakable voice sang out. The blonde snapped to attention, carefully following the feline with her eyes as Catra strutted towards her. “You got time to talk, or are you a bit...  _ tied up _ ?”

The brunette said with glee. “Catra! You have to stop! You don’t know what you’re doing!” Adora cried out, her arms barely moving. The other teen gently caressed her cheek. “You’re still stuck on repeat I see~” Catra purred as she tilted Adora’s head up via her chin. She tossed a glance at the first one’s arms. “Naw... starting to lose feeling in your arms?” she snickered and tugged Adora face to face by her collar.

“Listen here... I’m gonna make  **sure** you understand that not only have you lost this war, but you’ve also lost  **ME!** ” she whispered harshly. The feline clasped Adora’s cheeks tightly with one hand, then slowly extended her claws, gradually drawing blood. The blonde inhaled sharply, holding perfectly still. “Hurts? Doesn’t it?” Catra cooed before her expression turned dead serious.

“I would know.” She added with a hoarse tone. She let go of the other girls face, wiping the blood off on her own uniform. Her gaze bore into Adora’s eyes, briefly wandering down to her lips. With a fierce grin, she grabbed a hold of her former friend’s dirt blonde hair and yanked her in for a kiss. Adora tried to struggle against it, but she was unable to put up a fight in her current state.

Catra broke the kiss with a shaky breath, biting her lower lip hard enough to draw blood. “C-Catra! What are you doing? Are you trying to hurt me or yourself?” Adora blurted out, clearly flabbergasted. “A bit of this, a bit of that...” Catra retorted. Licking up her own blood. “I did a lot of thinking after what you told me in the wastes.” She said as she started to undress. Adora eyed her anxiously. 

As the last of the felines garments fell to the floor, she ran her hands down along the dozens of scars on her bare body. “Do you like them? Most of them are your doing~” Catra growled softly with half-lit eyes. The first one’s eyes widened in realization. “Catra... what did I tell you about doing that?” Adora murmured. “Oh, yeah. Since YOU come with  **such** good advice.” Catra broke out cackling.

“You’ve been holding me back my whole life... you botched every chance. Even after I tried to get you to come back to me. I could have forgiven most you did, you didn’t know better after all. You were raised ignorant. But... you twisted the blade in my back Adora...” She gave an unsettling smile as tears brimmed around her eyes. She grabbed Adora by the shoulders and dug her claws in.

“I finally figured out what that constant pain in my chest is. It was a pleasant buzz when we were together. But now...” Her claws tore into the first one further as her arms shook. “It’s just a black void that emits misery, and it stings every time I see you.” She hissed and ripped out her claws, eliciting a cry of pain from the other teen. “I LOVED YOU ADORA!” Catra shrieked out.

The feline took a deep breath, then pinned Adora against the pipe. She pressed her forearm against the blonde’s throat. “I loved you...” she repeated in a whisper, tears softly streaking down her cheeks. Without warning, she dove down and sank her fangs into Adora’s neck. Not deep, but enough to break skin. The other girl flinched and winced, her shackles being pulled taut.

“Y-You don’t have to do this...” Adora whimpered. Catra gave several more nips, much gentler than the first, only leaving indentations. “I know, but where’s the fun in that?” Catra cooed, then slipped her hands underneath Adora’s shirt, cupping the other girl’s breasts. The first one tensed up and clenched her eyes. Catra tenderly kneaded the lumps while purring into one of Adora’s ears.

“You seem stressed~” Catra said huskily, pinching her blonde’s nipples. She moved down, undoing Adora’s belt with ease and familiarity. As her pants slid down, Adora hiccuped. Catra ran her hands down Adora’s legs, dragging her claws along the skin, leaving scarlet streaks in their wake. Adora began to hyperventilate and crossed her legs defensively, trembling like a leaf. 

“N-Nononono! Please! Catra...” Adora squeaked out in a panic. “Anything but that!” she added between her rapid breathing. The feline casually tried to pry Adora’s legs open, slitting a few more cuts in as she tried to get Adora to part her legs, but failed. With an annoyed huff, she gave a swift jab in Adora’s abdomen. The blonde had the air knocked out of her as her legs gave way. 

“P-Please...” Adora wheezed out as Catra forced the other teens legs to be splayed open. The brunette affectionately scooped up Adora’s finger sized folds in one of her palms, shaking her head with a tsk. “Oh Adora. You are so gullible.” She chuckled maliciously. “I may have changed, but I’d still never harm your girls~” she purred, shooting Adora a grin. “Your kidneys are fair game though~” she snickered.

“T-Then what are...” Adora hissed in pain halfway through her sentence. “You silly fool. Do you seriously think I’d just take the easy way out? No. You deserve to  **suffer** , like you caused me to do!” she snarled, pushing Adora against the pipe with her other hand. “While I  **could** just go after your weakest point... that would be too easy.” She pressed her nose against Adora’s, staring into her eyes.

“And when has things EVER been easy for me?” her voice cracked as she burst into an equally broken laugh. She forced Adora into yet another kiss, inhaling deeply through her nostrils. She ended the kiss by tugging lightly at Adora’s lower lip, almost drawing more blood. She moved into nipping, and gracing her teeth along the other side of the first one’s neck as she purred intensely. 

“You can’t understand how much I want to both tear into your flesh, just rend you open... just to nurse you back to health so I can do it again. And just... pin you down and have my way with you, feel your flesh against mine, hold you tight... why did you have to go and do this to me Adora?” Catra stated with mixed emotions. She ran her claws down her torso, purposefully not slicing into her nipples. 

“Catra! Please stop that!” Adora hissed through her pain. Catra pouted at her. “Daw, how cute. Does this still bother you? It numbs the pain  **you** caused!” She suddenly barked the last sentence. Catra dropped to her knees onto her clothes. “W-What are you gonna do to me?” Adora asked feebly, her legs trembling helplessly. “Oh... not much. Just show you what you fucked up and lost out on.”

Catra said lustfully. The blonde eyed her former partner over, filled with dread. Catra lunged forward, Adora recoiled in response. As Adora let out a yelp, it soon transitioned into a moan as the other girl latched onto her sensitive nub, suckling tenderly. “C-Catra! STOP!” Adora hissed out through grit teeth. The frisky feline did the opposite and sped up instead, dragging her barbed tongue playfully over the bead.

Adora gasped as she bucked her hips. “I don’t... want this...” she urged, quivering. Catra flared her nostrils and let go with a wet pop. “It’s always about you, isn’t it?” Catra muttered coldly before enveloping the tan pearl once more, suckling greedily. Adora moaned against her will. “T-That’s... not wha-” she was cut off as the brunette swirling the underside of her tongue around the first one’s erect clit.

Her shackles hummed against the pipe. Catra broke off, nuzzling against Adoras swollen need. “You can’t lie to me Adora, you want this. You’re rock hard and moister than a swamp.” Catra sneered before diving back in. The blonde cried out in ecstasy as the other teen went for another lap with the bottom of her tongue. Adora tried to steady herself, fighting against her biology. 

“That’s... that’s not fair Catra... I can’t... control it! My body is only rea-ngh! Reacting to what you are doing to it!” she grunted out between bobs. Catra let go with a squelch, pressing her thumb against the bead. “So? Life isn’t fair. Deal with it. I’ve had to.” she bluntly scoffed. Adora leaned her head against the pipe, sharply inhaling with a whimper as her pelvis shuddered. 

“Gah... it hurts, Catra...” She groaned as blood oozed from her wounds. Catra didn’t let go, but opened her mouth to speak. “It compliments the pleasure~” she purred. “Besides, I know you. The way you move tells me a primal part of you is enjoying this.” She added with a snicker, kissing the hood. 

“T-That’s because you’re sucking me off!” Adora choked out. Catra chuckled dryly. “Keep telling yourself that, moonshine~” she whispered. She moved her hands to grasp the first one’s buttocks, playfully sinking her claws in. “I can tell you like my new tricks~” she cooed. Adora attempted to avert her gaze, but a rough suckle and top of tongue combo from the feline forced her head back.

“That’s right, this kitty has learned how to use her tongue, finally.” Catra emphasized by rolling the bottom of her tongue along the other girls hood. “Why... why are you doing this?” Adora gasped out. “I already told you!” Catra snapped back. “YOU could have  **had this** ! This  _ COULD _ have been **us**.” She growled. “I could have made you happy. You could have made  **me ** happy!” she shouted as fresh tears appeared.

Catra doubled her efforts, her pace and intensity greatly increased. Adora clenched her fists, the knot too far gone to try and stop. She steeled herself and fought to straighten her legs enough to stand on her own. “Did... d-didn’t any of our times mean anything to you?” she hissed out through the immense stimulation. The other teen didn’t reply. Adora arched her back as her limbs became rigid. 

Catra dragged her serrated tongue slowly, and purposefully against Adora’s clitoris as she suckled aggressively. Adora’s legs buckled as she let out a wail, her walls clamped down unrestrained. Jolts of pain and pleasure surged through her marred body. Her cries shifted into a howl as Catra kept up her treatment, the simulation pushing the first one over the edge to bliss as the orgasm tore through her veins.

The feline waited until the convulsions had stopped before she let go. Adora hung limply from her shackles, shuddering with glistening eyes. Catra got up without a word and re-clasped one of the cuffs behind the valve that was keeping Adora in place, so that the girl could collapse onto the ground, while still attached to the pipe. Adora sobbed quietly to herself as she laid on the floor. 

“Oh, they  **did** ... More than you can imagine!” Catra muttered. “**_Why_** do you think I’m so angry?” she added coldly as she narrowed her eyes. Adora gathered what remained of her fortitude and glanced up at Catra. “So... this is it then? You’re gonna have your way with me?” she stated, something caught in her throat. Catra grinned, caressing one of Adora’s cheeks with the back of her hand.

“No, I won’t cum. Because as much as I enjoy your touch and the release, I know it bothers you more to see me left hanging. Because you can’t stand being selfish.” Catra said with a grin, yanking the other girl up, pinning Adora’s shoulders to the pipe. “And I can do this to you, over and  **over ** and OVER!” she said as her eyelids twitched. “And there’s nothing you can do, to stop it.” she leered.

“And then... I might make you watch as I fuck your friends, one by one. And you know why?” Catra chimed with an unhinged smile. Adora’s pupils dilated. “Because if I’d kill them... that would be a one time use. And I’m not quite ready to let go that soon.” Catra cooed. “I won’t be satisfied until all the light has drained from your eyes.” She murmured, stealing a quick smooch, much to Adora’s disdain. 

“I didn’t choose this life Adora. But I sure as heck aren’t going to take it lying down.” Catra jostled her own mane, staring daggers at the other teen. “I intended to grab life by the neck, and wring out every. single. drop.” she stated, one of her lower eyelids had a tic. “You can deny it all you want, but I saw the look in your eyes. Part of you liked that. You felt more alive, didn’t you? I could smell it...“ Catra stood up and loomed over Adora, adjusting the blonde’s bangs before giving her the middle finger. “I own you now~” she purred as Adora squirmed beneath her, still affected by her afterglow.

**Author's Note:**

> Angery cat illustration: https://www.dropbox.com/s/cg32xbmzc6h3264/Image-64.png?dl=0


End file.
